The Hand
by TiTan Dude 29
Summary: Not Really a TT fic. The character doesn't act like he would in the show. Read and review. My fic. Be gentle. flames accepted. I suk at sumaries so just please read it.
1. Default Chapter

Devin Disabatino

The Hand

Chapter 1 how it happened

It was a dull day in Washington D.C. Adults were at there jobs, most kids were at school, and, as usual, Scifo-Tech labs was testing there experiments. I walked through X. I knew I wasn't supposed to be there but I had gotten lost trying to find the exit. Scifo-Tech is a big place. I was sweating like a pig. I knew that if someone found me in hallway X without ID I would be permanently banned from the labs. That would be bad considering that both my parent work here and it's were I come after school. I had the day off from school. I was coming to get my homework, which I had left there the day before. My dad got a new office and I had done my homework in it and accidentally left it there. Yesterday someone showed me the way there, but today I tried to find it on my own. Now I'm in hallway X and if I get caught I'll be banned and my parents will filet me alive. Suddenly I heard someone yell "No!!" It was an old raspy voice and I followed it to a door. I peered inside. It was Doctor Magonka and his assistant Jok.

"We _will_ test it now" said Magonka

"No we can't. It is too dangerous." Jok replied firmly

Bang, Doctor Magonka hit Jok with the back of his gun. He fell to the floor. "Holy," I said softly.

"What was that" Magonka said "Who's there." He started to shoot in my direction. A bullet hit my hand. I almost passed out. It hurt so badly. Somehow though I didn't scream but it took about a minute of biting my tongue to realize that I was bleeding. I ripped a strip of my shirt and wrapped the wound. Soon I heard Doctor Magonka saying "Soon I will be immortal. Switch one on. Switch two on. Switch three on." EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. The alarm sounded. The machines were going to explode. I started to run away from the machines. BANG. The machines exploded. I was pinned to the wall from the impact. There was green gas everywhere. My cloth fell off but the wound wasn't bleeding. I looked to my right so I could see the wound but then I saw that my hand wasn't there. I blacked out.


	2. What is this

Chapter 2 what is this

I woke up in a white hospital room with a pounding headache. "Where am I" I questioned. Then I heard a voice "Robin. Awake" A nurse walked into the room "Hello Robin. You are in the hospital. Let me explain what happened. There was an explosion at Sci-fo Tech labs. Everyone died, except for you ."

" The reason you didn't die is that there were lead traces in your hand and they stopped the disintegration process at your wrist."

"Wait, my hand is still here though?" I said with a puzzled expression on my face.

"Yes that is the government's newest invention. A hard hologram. It creates a hologram then hardens it. Your hand is fake. Your watch is the port. Your real skin goes in; your fake skin comes out. You can change your hand into anything. Here is how it works." She showed me how it works. Actually it was pretty simple. The nurse started talking again. "Since this is government property, the government owns you. We have the right to tell you what to do and you have to listen. Right now we need you to fight in a war against Nation Q."

"No!" I yelled "I won't do it." I got up turned my hand into a knife and started walking towards her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You are in a hospital in the white house. There are about thirty sniper riffles pointed at you right now and if you take one more step towards me they will all fire." She said calmly. I sat down. "The plain will be here tomorrow to pick you up."

"Wait what about my life here."

"As far as anyone but the government knows, you died in a horrible accident at Sci-fo Tech labs"

"Dm you"

"Watch your language" She said as she pricked me with a needle. "Enjoy your last comfortable sleep" was the last thing I heard. I fell asleep.


	3. End

ok dudes anyone who read this, thanks, anyone who reveiwed thanks even more. I understand that this story suks but it is my first fic. I am going to finish it this chapter. please review i will be happy with just 5. But if there are more than that reveiw anyway. Someone tell me wat AU means thanks

I woke up on a plane. "Where am I" I grumbled lazily

"On a military plane headed for Nation Q" The nurse stepped out from behind a corner. "My name in Maria Masquiorifti. I work in the navy as a doctor but you won't be seeing me around. I work at a base in Iraq. Well we will be landing soon. Goodbye Mark and good luck." As she walked out I was thinking about how the government forcing me to fight in this stupid war. Soon the plain landed. I got off the plane and saw somebody in a uniform with many badges. He introduced himself as G and told me that he would be my general. I didn't think G was his real name but I played along anyway. He assigned me a bunker and I started walking to it. On the way there I saw someone in the shadows. I turned my hand into a riffle. "Who's there? I have a riffle and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Don't shoot." the figure said. His voice was smooth and confident. "I only want to help. My name is Krakov, the leader of Nation Q. Wait do not hurt me. Listen to me. Think about it your government says you have rights but they are forcing you to fight in this war. Join my side and you can do whatever you wish. Just relay America's information to me and when we fight go against your country. Do we have a deal?" I thought about it. America had forced me in this war, ruined my identity, and put this fake hand on me. "Yea we have a deal" I shook his hand. He handed me his number. I went to the bunker and sat on the cot. A lot happened today I thought. I went to sleep.

I had been in the war for about four years now. Ever since my first encounter with Krakov I had been relaying America's battle plans to him. We were losing the war and the fort was chaotic there was always stress and no one ever relaxed. "Mark, Mark, quickly get in here." G yelled to me. "Somehow Krakov's me got in the fort and they are massacring everyone. We will be safe in here." Once I was safely in the room with about ten other soldiers G came in and shut and locked the door. "Look at this" He threw a hat that said Nation Q onto the table. "So what, a Nation Q hat, who cares." I asked with a confused look.

"These hats have circuitry in them connected to Krakov's pulse with complicated memory chips." Everyone had a confused look now. G sighed. "In other words, Krakov's army is made of robots and they won't die until he dies. So listen up, in about a week we will surround Krakov's base and when he comes out, we shoot like crazy. The robots are gone so go rest up. I'll find the rest of the soldiers and tell them the plan." I left, but instead of going to bed, I went to the phone.

I dialed Krakov's number. "Hello" A raspy voice answered. "Who is this?"

"The monkey sleeps at midnight." I said into the phone

"Hello Mark what do you have?"

I explained in high detail about our plans. "Thank you Mark goodbye." The line went dead. Someone came in the room and yelled "Traitor! You are a traitor to the government of the U.S.A." He shot me with a stun gun.

I woke up tied to a stiff board. G was there. He told me I could have one chance to redeem myself, one chance to save my life, one chance. I accepted, but only after G knocked some sense into my head. He told me that the reason I betrayed them is because they me made kill, well Krakov is making me do the same thing. "What is this one chance?" I asked, though I thought I already knew

"Kill Krakov."

We marched to the battlefield for our final battle with Nation Q. It was all or nothing this time. Winner take all. We had cancelled our old plans of sneaking up on them and decided to fight Nation Q head on. I was sweating. I saw Nation Q's army, Krakov leading it. He winked at me even though I hadn't told him are new plan. Some general started to give us a speech. In the middle of it there was a bang. The general fell to the floor and was surrounded in a pool of red. "Charge" Krakov yelled. I ran into the battle and looked for Krakov. When I saw him I ran to him and slashed at him. He dodged it but I managed to cut his arm a little. "You little..." He started to duel me. After about twenty minutes he knocked my sword out of my hands. His sword was then at my throat. "This is what happens to traitors!" Krakov spat.

"So I guess this was my fate all along." With that I kicked his sword out of his hand. It went flying up. Krakov laughed as his sword flew into the sky. "You can't stop your death just by making me lose my sword" He pulled out a handgun. "Goodbye Mark." Suddenly Krakov's sword came back down and fell through Krakov's head. He fell to the ground. I looked around, and all of Krakov's robots were on the floor.

One thought came to my mind.

It's finally over.

The End

Its over. I siadf it already but please review


End file.
